Athologoth
Athologoth is an alien stranded on the planet Corvanis 3, trapped among human society he lives in the Callous Row slums. Enduring low standards he barely meets ends meet by scraping by and feeds on whatever can sustains him containing calories, not caring for it's taste. He goes by the human name "Phil" to try and fit in but doesn't put much value on other individuals struggles and feelings. Being apathetic to other people he sees them as "walking biomass in humanoid shapes" to interact with for his own benefit. This results in him not being able to keep lasting relationships aside business. His goal appears to be to get back home somehow. Origin Anyone looking through his records will not find much, possibly his alien society don't keep records or use the same systems as here. Looking through what little one can find there are signs of tampering so some precaution to their accuracy would be advised. Records show that "Phil" previously was contracted by the mega-corporation Quixote, working on their R&D (Research and Deveopment) team before they "left" him due to some "disagreement". Since their parting he works as a technician/engineer doing odd jobs around Callous Row, the slums of the metropolis Savior City. Recently "Phil" has been acting a little strange and something is up in his surroundings. History confronts Jack]] Athologoth's past of working for the Quixote Corporation eventually caught up to him. His secret invention "Hard-light" leaked out due to Becky overhearing him working with Talus Nova, his companion. Together they had been working on developing his "Hard-light" technology, a material toxic to humans to be usable in weapon grade materials. Being the only one able to handle it safely and Talus being able to use his own body to recharge it when used in weapons. As a Novakid his body consists of materials from stars. Athologoth was suddenly approached by Jack who questioned him about "Hard-light". Learning his secret was out he followed Jack together with Talus and they questioned Jack, he admitted to having gotten the information from Becky. Jack suggested that they should sell their invention but both Athol and Talus refused profusely, insulted. They reasoned that this was not be sold but used by The Row to achieve their own goals. Agreeing to keep it between them Jack was let go.SciFri stream 2020-01-03 A strange raspy whisper (portrayed by Arcadum) surrounded Athologoth, telling him to seek a place of high ground. Wandering aimlessly following directions from the disembodied voice he found an abandoned plaza that overlooks The Row. Introducing itself as "Kazakt Gagarn" it tells him that he needs to bring him a "magical Rune of Earth" from the coven below, "sate it in the blood of a mage", return and offer it to him. In exchange he would give him "a power the two eyes can not see, they who walk below the falcons eyes". Athologoth, gives no response and is left to his thoughts.Arcadum stream 2020-01-11 Ep11 Trivia *He enjoy making puns. *He has a fragile frame and is weaker than other races but can regenerate and heal himself slowly over time. This costs him a lot of stamina to do. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/Pool_Noodil Clips *I guess Athol's name is Taco now *Athologoths entity Kazakt Gagarn Gallery Arc Nov 2nd 2019 Callous Row 4 Mars drone Scanning Athologoth Talus Nova and Charles Rask.jpg|Behind Talus Nova and next to Charles Rask as a Mars-corporate droid scans them. Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 31 Rook after Mars robbery with Athologoth and Felix Dolore.jpg|"Phil" and Felix Dolore Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 56 Talus Nova and Athologoth.jpg|With Talus Nova in Rooks bar. Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 57 Talus Nova and Athologoth.jpg|With Talus Nova Arcad Callous Jan 11th 2020 21 Atholgoth lead to the secret way by inner voice.jpg|Searches for the source of the voice. Arcad Callous Jan 11th 2020 23 Atholgoth lead to the secret way by inner voice.jpg|Speaking to the disembodied entity "Kazakt Gagarn". Arcad Callous Jan 11th 2020 24 Atholgoth entity Kazakt Gagarn wants an Earth rune sated in the blood of a mage.jpg Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Aliens Category:Articles Still Underconstruction